La popularité influence une relation?
by Yavidho
Summary: Grimmjow,le quarterback de l'équipe de foot du lycée,rencontre Ichigo,un nouveau.Résumé complet au début du chapitre.
1. Rencontre fracassante

Romance/Hurt

M,Lemon,mais pas maintenant

Grimmjow Jaggerjack,le quarterback de l'équipe du lycée,le plus populaire et le plus sexy,rencontre Ichigo Kurosaki,un

lycéen mignon et spécial que personne ne connaît qui possède une double personnalitée.. Ichigo l'intéresse,et il est prêt a

tout pour l'avoir,mais Ichigo s'en moque. Combien de temps Ichigo résistera-t-il à Grimmjow?

-T'es fort Grimmjow , on domine quand t'es sur l'terrain. S'écriait un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges particulièrement agité après le match de foot qui tapais en même temps sur l'épaule du bleuté qui s'apprêter a quitter le vestiaire.

-J'sais,j'suis l'meilleur! Dit Grimmjow avec un ton amusé, aillant son sourire carnassier.

-Au foot? Demanda Renji pensant que la réplique du plus vieux voulais dire autre chose. Avec Grimmjow,on sait jamais.

-Pas juste au foot, pour dominer aussi, dit-il en quittant le vestiaire maintenant seulement occupé par Renji ,les joues aussi rouges que ses cheveux.

En se dirigeant vers sa voiture, valant sûrement plus cher que toutes les autres, Grimmjow remarquait une touffe de cheveux oranges passant juste a côté. Le bleuté n'en revenait pas, son coeur s'était arrêté. Grimmjow rêvais de trouver un garçon comme celui-là. Il détaillait le visage du rouquin et son regard s'arrêta sur ces lèvres paraissant parfaites. Sortit de sa transe,il embarqua dans sa nouvelle voiture et s'en alla en regardant dans le rétroviseur le dos et les fesses de l'orangé.

Ce soir-là,Grimmjow eu un mal fou a trouver le sommeil,pensant a l'inconnu au corps idéal..

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

En allant au lycée, le bleuté cherchais du regard la touffe de cheveux de couleur peu commune de la veille mais laissa tomber. En entrant dans l'établissement, tout le monde se jeta sur lui pour pouvoir lui arracher un 5 minute de discussion ou même pour certaines filles une possibilité de passer le midi en sa compagnie. Pauvre elles, personne ne connais le secret de Grimmjow : oui, les hommes l'attirent, c'est pas un crime. Entrant dans la classe disposé en bureau deux par deux,Grimmjow prit sa place le dernier,à cause de la foule qui le retenais a l'entrée qui avais faillit le retarder trop longtemps. Un homme aux cheveux blancs entra, bien habillé, avec un air sérieux, sans doute le nouveau professeur.

-Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Ryuken Ishida,je remplacerai Kensei Muguruma pour le reste de l'année,le pauvre à eu un accident de voiture,il récupère. Je dois vous informer que dès aujourd'hui, un nouvel élève va arriver, tâchez de ne pas être rude avec lui.

Toute la classe acquiesçais avec un "oui, monsieur" sauf Grimmjow, toujours dans la lune souhaitant que le nouvel élève soit le beau rouquin qu'il a vu la veille. Si c'étais lui, vaudrais mieux nettoyer la place libre à côté de lui. Il retira tout les petits papiers et effaça les mots écrits, rapidement pour ne pas manquer l'entré du nouveau. La porte s'ouvrait lentement, et Grimmjow remarqua ce qu'il espérait, les cheveux de couleur orange. Maintenant le bleuté n'avais qu'une pensée en tête:"dépêche, le vieux, dis son nom et place le à côté de moi!".

-Il s'appelle Ichigo Kurosaki, c'est son deuxième transfert de lycée pour cause de bagarres à répétition,dit le professereur avec un sourire léger en direction d'Ichigo. Maintenant je dois te trouver une place.. tien,juste-là,dit-il en pointant le siège vide au côté de Grimmjow.

Ce dernier ne montra pas sa joie mais il souriais intérieurement, et tira le siège du roux en lui indiquant de s'asseoir. Une fois ceci fait Grimmjow demanda:

-P'quoi tu te battais aux aut' lycées?

-Personne aimait ma couleur de cheveux, tout le monde essayais de les couper ou les brûler..

-'kay, mais moi j'trouve qu'sa te va bien le orange, la couleur est naturelle?

-Oui, je suis né les cheveux orange, toi, tes cheveux sont bleus de nature?

-Ouaip, dit-il en faisant son sourire irrésistible. Tu la trouve belle ma couleur de cheveux?

-Oui, répondit Ichigo les yeux fixés sur les cheveux de Grimmjow. Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom?

-Grimmjow Jaggerjack, répondirent à l'unisson Nnoitra et Szayel.

"Bon, les deux connards vont encore m'emmerder.."

-Nnoitra , Szayel,à vos places! Cria Ryuken, qui détestait qu'on le dérange en plein cours.

Grimmjow reprit alors sa discussion avec sa future proie. Grimmjow ne se lassait pas de l'écouter parler d'un tas de choses, mais soudainement la cloche retentit dans la classe.

-Tu voudrais que j'te fasse faire le tour du lycée? Demanda Grimmjow espérant passer plus de temps auprès d'Ichigo.

-Non, c'est correct,j'peux me r'trouver tout seul.

-Ah,'kay, comme tu veux. Dit Grimmjow en fixant le dos du roux qui quittait précipitement la classe.

Ichigo de dirigeait vers son casier mais fut intercepté par Nnoitra , Szayel et Yammy,qui avaient des regards sadiques en direction du roux.

-Hey, le nouveau, ici, t'as une règle à respecter,c'est simple tu fais ce qu'on te d'mande et tu t'plains pas,tu obéis,c'est clair?Cracha Nnoitra,croyant qu'Ichigo allais se laisser faire,il semblait une victime idéale.

Au lieu d'écouter,Ichigo leur cracha plusieurs insultes sans vraiment se soucier de ce qui pouvait arriver."Pourquoi je devrais suivre leurs ordres,ils ont l'air de mauviettes,surtout le gars aux cheveux roses".Dès le moment qu'une main se plaqua contre le coups du roux avec une forte pression,Ichigo entendit un ricanement:

- Tu n'veux pas nous écouter, parfait, tu vas souffrir!Hurlait Nnoitra avec son sourire sadique, ajoutant de la pression à sa poigne.

-Lâche-le!Cria une voix derrière eux, c'était Grimmjow qui avait déjà immobilisé Szayel et Yammi,avec une lueur meurtrière dans ses yeux turquoises.

Ce n'était pas la peine d'intervenir;Ichigo avait déjà saisi le plus grand par les cheveux et avais plaqué sa tête à plusieurs reprises sur le mur en ciment,maintenant recouvert de gouttes de sang.

-Merci d'être intervenu grimmjow , mais tu n'avais pas besoin de le faire. Dit Ichigo avec les joues toutes rouges en se dépêchant de partir vers son casier . Grimmjow n'a pas parlé avec le roux du reste de la journée, qui se termina très rapidement.

Le bleuté rentra à son appartement rempli de questions ; comment un simple étudiant pouvais être aussi fort? , pourquoi je l'ai suivi jusqu'a son casier? , j'aurais pas mieux fait de ne pas intervenir ? ..Finalement,Grimmjow ne chercha plus d'explications,il alla se coucher aillant hâte au lendemain pour pouvoir revoir sa future proie.


	2. Coming out rapide

Romance/Hurt

M,Lemon,mais pas maintenent

Grimmjow Jaggerjack,le quarterback de l'équipe du lycée,le plus populaire et le plus sexy,rencontre Ichigo Kurosaki,un

lycéen mignon et spécial que personne ne connaît qui possède une double personnalité.. Ichigo l'intéresse,et il est prêt a

tout pour l'avoir,mais Ichigo s'en moque. Combien de temps Ichigo résistera-t-il à Grimmjow?

Grimmjow rêva à sa future relation avec son rouquin.

"Grimmjow l'emmènerait au parc, ils seraient seuls,tranquilles. Puis, il prendrait lentement les mains du rouquin en s'approchant du visage d'Ichigo et lui murmurerait:

-Ichi, je suis am-

-Moi aussi Grimmjow, je suis amoureux de toi, je t'aime...

Ichigo retira ses mains de celles de Grimmjow puis saisissait rapidement mais délicatement la tête du bleuté vers la sienne. Grimmjow se laissa guider sachant ce qui allait se passer. Quand leur yeux se croisèrent, nez à nez, Ichigo fermait ses mêmes yeux ambres et rapprocha un peu plus le visage du bleuté qui sentais son souffle..."

Juste avant le moment que Grimmjow attendait, le réveille-matin sonna,le réveillant. Grimmjow donnait des coups de paume dévastateurs sur l'objet en question et sentit ce même objet se briser.

"Merde, pourquoi sa m'a réveillé maintenant? Jaurès pas pût avoir 5 minutes de plus? !#$%?&"

Le bleuté se dirigea vers la cuisine après s'être levé et avoir sortit son uniforme. La machine à café était en fonction,pendant ce temps,Grimmjow prit sa douche,s'habilla,et prépara ses toasts.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Le bleuté sortit de son appartement et descendit les marches quatre à quatre pour ne pas perdre de temps. Peu après être partit de chez lui avec sa nouvelle voiture,Grimmjow discerna quelque chose d'étonnant: les cheveux oranges si voyants. Remarquant cela,le bleuté immobilisa son bolide près de l'orangé et lui dit:

-Hey,Ichigo,t'veux un lift?

-Oui,p'quoi pas,dit l'interpellé en ouvrant la porte du bolide sentant encore tout neuf et en s'installant confortablement sans remarquer que Grimmjow fixait la partie installée sur le siège.

La musique au bout,ils repartirent vers le lycée. Un peu de temps passa avant qu'Ichigo ne pose une question.

-Grimmjow,est-ce que t'as une copine?

-Non,p'quoi tu d'mande ça? Interroge Grimmjow dans l'espoir d'entendre ce qu'il veut. Tu veux savoir si t'as une chance avec moi? Demanda-t-il affichant son sourire que seul lui avait le secret.

-P'quoi tu me demande ça? Je suis d'ton goût? Admet-le,tu me trouve sexy pis tu veux sortir avec moi. Dit le roux lançant un petit rire après la phrase.

-Ichigo,on arrête l'interrogatoire (avant que je m'emporte et que j'me jette sur toi)?

-'kay,mais j'veux savoir une chose, penses-tu que j'aurai encore des problèmes avec Nnoitra?

-Non,après s'que tu lui a fait,il devrait te laisser tranquille,le temps que son visage dégonfle et cicatrise. Bon,on est arrivé,dépêche,on va être en retard..

En débarquant du véhicule,la foule suivant tout le temps Grimmjow apparu. Le bleuté poussa un soupir d'exaspération en se dépêchant de traverser sa foule d'admirateurs, emmenant Ichigo avec lui.

-C'est comme ça tout les jours de ma sainte vie,ça change pas. Dit le bleuté au roux. Je te laisse ici,essaie de trouver la salle de classe,c'est au deuxième étage.

-À plus tard,Grimm'. Dit Ichigo avec un sourire exposant ses dents parfaitement blanches.

Puis ils se séparèrent sur ces mots. Grimmjow avait un immense sourire aux lèvres.

"À plus tard Grimm'". "J'l'aime c'gars la,j'le veux à moi tout seul"

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

De 9 heures à midi , c'est le cours de géographie (ooooohh que c'est plate,en plus le cours dure 3 heures xD).À 9:05, Grimmjow fit son apparition dans la classe , comme à son habitude , étant en retard. Étonnement,Ryuken ne remarqua rien,trop occupé à torturer ses élèves avec des questions du genre : nommez moi les 50 états sans regarder sur la carte au tableau. S'étant assis à sa place,il demanda à Ichigo,qui vennait de finir de répondre à la question écrite sur sa feuille:

-Ichigo,jai manqué quequ'chose?

-Ben,pas vraiment le prof est entré et nous a donné ces feuilles là , tien,v'là la tienne. Dit Ichigo en tendant le feuille intacte é Grimmjow qui commença à lire les questions.

-P'tain,une chance que c'est pas l'examen,y'a au moins 50 questions et j'connais même pas une réponse. Dit Grimmjow avec une mine plutôt ennuyée.

-Oh oui,c'est un examen surprise,pauvre toi. Dit Ichigo en ricanant. Passe moi ta feuille.

-Tu vas en faire quoi?

-Passe j'ai dit!.

-OK,Ok,tien. Grimmjow dit ces mot avec étonnement voyant l'orangé recopier les réponses de sa propre feuille.

-Et voilà,maintenant tu peux reprendre ta feuille. Déclara l'orangé,poussant le bout de papier devant Grimmjow.

-Pourquoi t'as fait sa? T'étais pas obligé! Expliquant le bleuté,toujours aussi surpris.

-Si t'es pas content,éfface et garde ton zéro%,mais sache que sa me dérangeais pas le moins du monde.

-Merci Ichi,c'est gentil mais t'as pas peur que le prof l'apprenne? Demanda Grimmjow tournant sa tête vers le prof distrait.

-Non,ça arrivera pas,à moins que tu ailles dénoncer. Tu me feras pas ça j'espère?

-T'as pas à t'en faire,j'dirai rien.

Sur ces mots,la cloche sonna,annonçant la fin de la séance de torture. Grimmjow,déjà sortit,se dirigea vers la cafétéria,se demandant si Ichigo n'étais pas le gars parfait.

"C'est sure qu'il l'est,il est même plus que parfait."

Le repas se passa très bien pour Grimmjow,assis tout seul dans son coin,espérant ne pas être remarqué des ombre humaine vint se poser sur Grimmjow et son repas;c'était Ichigo.

-Hey,j'peux m'asseoir avec toi? Dit l'orangé,souriant après avoir remarqué que Grimmjow avait fait un oui de la tête.

-Ichigo,j'ai une question pour matin tu m'as demandé si j'avais une copine et je voulais savoir,toi t'en a déjà eu?

-Non,je sais pas pourquoi mais j'intéresse pas les filles. Mais toi,tu dois en avoir déjà eu une copine,j'en suis sure.

-En fait non,j'en ai jamais eu,bon y'a les expérience que tu fais quand t'as 14 ans,mais sa compte pas pour moi,t'as jamais voulu essayer avec un garçon?

-Non,mais a y penser,ca me dérangerais pas moi.

-Ca te gênerais pas,même pas un peu? Demanda Grimmjow surpris sur le coup,ne laissant rien paraître.

-Pas du tout,si j'aime un gars j'vais m'y faire"Wow,j'suis vraiment ouvert d'esprit moi". Hey Grimm' ,peut-être que j'me trompe,mais tu serais pas gay?

-Ichigo,j'vais te dire quelque chose que personne d'autre ne dois savoir,oui je suis gay. Mais,tu vas pas le dire à tout le monde au moin?

-Non Grimm,c'est pas quelque chose dont on peut se moquer,je le dirai à personne.

-Merci Ichi,t'es vraiment quelqu'un de bien,tu sais sa?

-Vraiment?Dit Ichigo visiblement étonné que quelqu'un lui dise ca.

-Oui,ben à mes yeux t'es une bonne personne,sache que je te fais confiance.

-Mais Grimmjow,t'as découvert ça comment?

-J'ai eu des "expériences" avec des filles,mais sa m'intéressait pas.

-Je vois,bon,faut retourner en l'orangé entendant la cloche annoncant la suite du cours,ou plutôt de la torture pour Grimmjow.

-J'te suis. Déclara Grimmjow marchant derrière Ichigo,un petit sourire aux lèvres.

"Merde,il est vraiment parfait,il m'a accepté tout de suite pour ce que je suis,putain il est vraiment le gars idéal."


	3. Maintenant ou jamais

Romance/Hurt

M,Lemon,mais pas maintenent

Grimmjow Jaggerjack,le quarterback de l'équipe du lycée,le plus populaire et le plus sexy,rencontre Ichigo Kurosaki,un

lycéen mignion et spécial que personne ne connaît qui possède une double personnalitée.. Ichigo l'intéresse,et il est prêt à tout pour l'avoir,mais Ichigo s'en moque. Combien de temps Ichigo résistera-t-il à Grimmjow??

Marchant derrière Ichigo,Grimmjow se remémora quelque chose de très important. Il avait un entrainement de foot aujourd'hui,et un match le lendemain!

"Peut-être qu'Ichi voudrait venir?Ah pis j'ai rien a perdre."

-Ichi,t'aimes le foot?

-Oui,pourquoi tu me d'mande ca? Dit Ichigo pensant avoir deviné les prochaines paroles qu'allait prononcer le bleuté.

-Y'a un match demain,j'voulais savoir si tu voudrais venir. Sa te tente??

-Oui,j'vais venir,mais je suis certain que tu vas jouer,j'ai raison?

-Wow,t'es voyant toi. Admet-le! Ces mots étant dit,Grimmjow ricana un peu,suivi des ricanements d'Ichigo.

-Eh,Grimmjow? C'est qui ce gars là? Pointant le jeune homme aux cheveux noir.

-C'est Ulquiorra Schiffer,mon "fan" numéro 1,en plus,il est amoureux de moi. C'est LE gars le plus énervant qui existe,j'l'aime pas,j'le hais.

-OK,je vois. Il me fais peur, il nous fixe. On s'en va. Sur ces mots,ils partirent,talonnés par le brun.

Voyant qu'ils étaient suivi,Ichigo se retourna et se planta devant le brun.

-T'as fini d'nous suivre? t'es énervant. Dit Ichigo l'air agacé et injurié.

-Dégage,morveux,j'veux parler a Grimmjow,c'est tout. Dit Ulquiorra,écartant de son bras l'orangé,qui saisi ce même bras avec une poigne de fer.

-Toi tu dégages,sinon j'te pette le bras et j'enfonce ta tête dans le plancher,c'est clair? S'écria Ichigo,mettant tellement de pression sur le bras du brun que ce dernier finit par hurler de douleur.

-..Très clair,morveux...

-Appele moi monsieur.

-D'accord monsieur le morveux.

-Fous le camp avant que je m'énerve. Ichigo lacha le bras non sans délicatesse et repoussa le brun d'une poussée.

Se retournant vers Grimmjow,Ichigo retrouva son sourire angélique,qu'il perdit en voyant la machoire de Grimmjow,visiblement étonné.

-J'en revien pas,t'as fais c'que j'ai toujours voulu faire,t'es fort Ichi.

-Pour vrai? Bin si c'est toi qui le dit..

-Tu viens? On retourne en classe.

-Ok,Grimm'.

Grimmjow frissona entendant son surnom sur ce ton de voix. C'est illégal d'avoir une voix comme ca,un sourire comme ca,un corps comme ca,une façon de penser comme ca..

"Parfait,!#$%?&* qu'il est parfait,il m'le faut,ah pis j'vais lui d'mander pendant le cours de math,de toute façon le prof remarque jamais rien"

0o0o0o0o

Durant le cours de français,Grimmjow se demanda comment le roux pouvait être aussi fort. Le bleuté se torturait l'esprit pour esseyer de savoir comment une personne pouvait avoir tant de force...et un de ces tempérements.

-Ichi, je veux savoir une chose.

-C'est quoi que tu veux savoir?

-T'es vraiment fort,je veux savoir comment tu peux être aussi fort.

-En fait,je sais pas comment je suis devenu fort comme ca. Sauf que j'ai remarqué que j'devien comme ca seulement quand on me frustre,on m'a souvent dit que je suis un volcan constament en éruption à cause que j'me frustre vite.

-Avec la force que t'as,tu pourrais rejoindre l'équipe de foot,sa te tenterais pas?

-Pas vraiment,j'aime le foot,mais j'aime pas jouer.

-Ok,mais tu vas venir demain?

-Oui Oui Grimm' je serai là,promis.

Le cours s'acheva normalement sans aucune interruption.. Sortant de la classe,Ichigo se sentait vraiment bizzare,comme si on le surveillait. Il n'y prêta pas attention. De son côté,Grimmjow arrivait enfin à son casier et remarqua une silhouette trop bien connue.

"Merde,v'la le « malade"

Arrivant à sa case,le "malade" vint se coller contre lui.

-Salut Grimmy,je t'attendais...

-Tu vas finir par comprendre que tu m'intéresse pas? Maintenant pousse-toi,Ulquiorra.

-J'ai vu comment tu regardes ce morveux,je vois très bien que tu l'aimes,mais pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas?

-Tu ne m'intéresse pas,c'est tout,c'est pas dur à comprendre... Maintenant pousse-toi.

-Grimmjow,je veux juste UNE chance,s'il te plais...

-Sa suffit! Pousse-toi! Grimmjow dit ces quelques mots avec énervement,poussant l'autre dans la foulée. Je t'aime pas,imbécile,mais t'es vraiment assez con pour croire le contraire. Je te connais trop bien,si tu tente de me séparer d'Ichi,j'vais m'arranger pour faire de ta vie un insupportable enfer,perpétuel.

Quand Grimmjow fut partit,Ulquiorra alla se réfugier dans les toilettes,fondant en larmes...

0o0o0o0o

Le moment tant attendu arriva,le cours de math.

Grimmjow entra le premier dans la classe,il en fut très surpris.

"Depuis quand je suis pas en retard moi? Ahh pis j'vais pas m'en plaindre.."

Il s'assit à sa place,visiblement nerveux.

"Comment j'vais faire pour lui dire?"

Puis Ichigo entra,des larmes coulant sur ses joues,mais il ne sanglottait pas. Grimmjow fixait le roux d'une manière étrange. Il était prêt à tuer la personne qui a réussit à arracher une larme à son "joyau".

-Ichi,qu'est ce que t'as?

-Ulquiorra... Il m'a fait débouler les escaliers...

-Ah ouais? Je peux te garantir qu'il te touchera plus jamais. Grimmjow voyait rouge.

-Fait rien,Grimm',j'peux m'en occuper seul..

-D'ac,j'te fais confiance,mais si il y a quoi que ce soit,hésite pas pis vien m'le dire,promis?

-Juré. Grimm,t'aurais pas quelque chose à me demander?

-Pourquoi tu me dis sa??

-Et bien,sa se voit tu veux me dire quelque chose.. Dis-le moi,Grimm'...

-Jure moi de n'pas mal le prendre..

-Grimm'.. J'le jure.

-Et bien, ... je... je t'aime,Ichi.. Grimmjow détourna son regard, complètement éffrayé,sans le laisser paraître,que la réaction du roux ne soit négative.

-Ohh.. Grimm',regarde moi.. Il tourna la tête de Grimmjow pour que ce dernier le regarde droit dans les yeux. Grimm',moi aussi je t'aime.. Je savais que tu m'aimais,et j'attendais que tu me le dise.

-Vraiment?

-Oui,je t'aime Grimmjow.. Est-ce que je dois le répéter encore?

-Non,c'est déjà suffisant. Alors,tu sortirais avec moi?

-Pourquoi tu poses la question,tu devrais déjà connaître la réponse.

-J'veux juste m'en assurer,alors,s'il te plais Ichi,répond..

-Oui,je veux sortir avec toi,mon amour... Dit-il avec un sourire visiblement sincère..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Peut-être un lemon au prochain chap'.

Question- Le lemon,vous voulez qu'il se passe oü?

1- Dans la voiture de Grimmjow. Grimmjow avec Ichigo

2- Dans la salle de classe. Grimmjow avec Ichigo

3- Dans un hôpital. Ulquiorra avec Grimmjow

4- Dans le lit de Grimmjow. Grimmjow avec Ichigo

Précisez qui vous voulez comme seme dans le couple.


	4. Vengence méritée

Romance/Hurt

M,Lemon,mais pas maintenant (peut-être au chapitre 5 ou 6 ..)

Grimmjow Jaggerjack,le quarterback de l'équipe du lycée,le plus populaire et le plus sexy,rencontre Ichigo Kurosaki,un lycéen mignon et spécial que personne ne connaît qui possède une double personnalitée.. Ichigo l'intéresse,et il est prêt a

tout pour l'avoir.

J'avoue le résumé n'est pas fameux.

Le nouveau couple attendait l'arrivée de tout les élèves de la classe,suivi de l'arrivée du professeur qui s'empressa de dire quelque chose d'important.

-Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui,un élève à été transféré de classe et sera remplacé par ce jeune homme. Entre!

Grimmjow n'en revenait pas,Ulquiorra était l'étudiant arrivant dans la classe.

"Oh putain,!#$%? Pourquoi faut que sa arrive? Pourquoi maintenant?"

Ichigo fulminait de colère,il était prêt à le massacrer n'importe quand,il serait prêt à bondir de sa chaise et le pulvériser devant tout le monde.

-Va t'asseoir jeune homme , ou tu veux.

-D'accord monsieur.

Pour monter la pression au couple,il s'assit à côté d'Ichigo et chuchota:

-Bonjour, morveux.

Ichigo décida de l'ignorer et de retourner à sa nouvelle occupation,SON Grimmjow. Voyant qu'Ichigo ne réagissait pas,Ulquiorra,déjà assit griffonna sur un bout de papier quelques mots et s'écria:

-Monsieur,Ichigo me menace!

-Pourquoi dites vous cela?

-Il m'a lancé un papier et a écrit qu'il allait me tuer! Ce n'est pas une blague!

-Apporte-moi cela.. Voyant les mots "JE VAIS TE TUER" écris sur le papier,il dit à Ichigo de se lever et de venir en avant. Avez-vous quelque chose contre ce jeune homme,monsieur Kurosaki?

-Non,je n'ai rien écrit de la sorte,demandez à Grimmjow,il vous le dira! Grimm' est-ce que j'ai écrit sur un papier que j'allais le tuer (même si je l'écrirais pas,je le ferais)?

-Monsieur,Ichigo n'a rien écrit de la sorte,en fait,je suis certain qu'il n'a rien fait puisque j'ai vu Ulquiorra écrire sur ce même bout de papier.

-Ulquiorra,pourquoi as-tu écrit cela?

-Je n'ai rien fait,je vous jure!

-Retournez à vos places. Ulquiorra,tu resteras ici après la classe.

-Mais mons--

-Ne rajoute rien!

Les deux jeunes homme retournèrent à leurs places,l'un furieux et l'autre étonné que son mensonge n'ait pas fonctionné.

0o0o0o0o

Les cours terminés,Grimmjow et Ichigo discutaient de tout et de rien en se rendant au casier du roux,qui pris ses cartables et ses devoirs. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite au casier de Grimmjow,qui était complètement en désordre. Quand ils étaient sortis de l'établissement,Grimmjow se lança:

-Ichi,j'ai une pratique de foot aujourd'hui,tu veux venir voir?

-Oui sa me dérange pas,moi j'ai rien de spécial à faire. Mais j'veux te demander quelque chose,si ca fini trop tard je pourrai pas rentrer chez moi,je pourrais aller dormir chez toi?

-Y'a pas de problème,mais tes parents s'inquièteront pas?

-Non,j'vais aller les appeler. J'me demande,ta maison est aussi mal rangée que ton casier? Demanda Ichigo avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

-Bien sûr que non,mais je dois te dire,j'ai mon propre appartement.

-Pour vrai? Tu travail alors?

-Oui mais mes parents payent la plupart des factures,j'ai juste à payer la bouffe.

-C'est cool,t'as de la chance,mon père veut pas que j'ais d'appartement,et ma mère ne peut rien dire là dessus,à cause qu'elle est morte.

-Oh,je-- toute mes condoléances.

-C'est pas grave Grimmjow,ma mère m'a fait promettre de ne pas pleurer sa mort et de vivre sans les regrets.

-Je vois,bon,appelle ton père,moi,je vais me changer,on se revoit en arrière sur le terrain.

-Ok,Grimm'.

Puis ils se donnèrent un baiser rapide. Grimmjow était déjà satisfait de ce baiser,mais Ichigo ne s'empêchait de penser qu'il en aurais probablement plus ce soir. Le roux se rendit au téléphone public et y inséra de l'argent. Puis il composa le numéro de son père délicatement. Après quelques sonneries il entendit un "allo" d'une voix puissante.

-Papa,ce soir,je vais chez quelqu'un,je reviendrai probablement demain après l'école,si je n'ai pas autre chose à faire. Okay?

-D'accord,mais je veux que tu me dise ce que tu vas faire,s'il te plais.

-Promet de ne pas être choqué.

-Promis,tu reste mon fils.

-J'ai un petit ami,il est footballeur,alors j'vais le regarder s'entraîner puis je vais chez lui,je te jure que je ne ferai rien "d'inconsidéré".

-Je savais pas que tu aimais les hommes mon fils,mais ce n'est pas grave, promet juste que je le rencontrerai.

-Juré,mais en fait moi non plus je savais pas,mais en réalité, ca ne me changera pas,et je suis content que sa ne te dérange pas. Bye faut que j'y aille.

-Bye,à demain si tu n'es pas trop occupé.

Ichigo raccrocha et se dirigea vers le terrain. Quand il revut Grimmjow,il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de se répéter les mêmes mots:

"Putain,il est chaud,bouillant. S-E-X-Y."

Il se lança dans ses bras,si musclés,si puissants,si chauds,si confortables...

-Ichi,ton père à dit quoi?

-Je peux dormir chez toi,il sait pour nous deux et sa le dérange pas. En fait,il voudrait te rencontrer.

-Je vois,tu peux aller sur le banc? J'en ai pour une heure pas plus,après on va chez moi.

-Ok,j'attendrai,mon beau.. Si t'as une pause,vient me voir...

L'heure s'écoula lentement,et Ichigo regardait son beau,sexy,chaud/bouillant petit ami s'acharner sur le terrain avec les autres. Quand Grimmjow sortit du vestiaire,Ichigo se lanca dessus comme un félin (une chatte en chaleur plutôt xD). Le roux avait commencé une séance de baisers-volés avec SON Grimmjow,en même temps,il avait glissé ses mains sous son T-shirt moulant noir.

-He--Euh,Ichi?

-Oui?

-Tu peux arrêter s'te plais?

-Pourquoi,t'aimes pas ça? Dit le roux visiblement étonné que SON bleuté lui demande de stopper.

-J'aime ça,mais c'est gênant.

À ce moment,une personne fit son apparition,Ulquiorra. Il s'avançait vers eux. Quand il arrivait devant eux deux,le brun prit Grimmjow dans ses bras d'un étreinte incroyable puis commenca à becotter son visage (lécher plutôt xD) sans gène. Ichigo sentait qu'il allait peter un cable,prit Ulquiorra par la tête et lui murmura :

-Tu voulais mourir? Maintenant tu va mourir.

Ces paroles dites,Ulquiorra se retrouva par terre,le nez et la bouche ensanglanté. Il sentit son bras droit se briser sous la pression du pied d'Ichigo. Puis,cette même sensation se transmit à sa jambe gauche.

-Viens Grimmjow,on s'en va.

-Ichi...

-Il va s'en sortir,je sais ce que je dis.

Puis le couple partit en trombe jusqu'à le voiture de Grimmjow. Embarquant dans la voiture,Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher de dire et de redire qu'il n'en revenait pas. Le chemin en voiture commença.

-Calme,Grimm'. Dit toi qu'au moins,on l'aura plus dans nos pattes pour un bon moment.

-J'en reviens pas,t'as fait ce que j'aurais fait. La même chose.. Merci Ichi.

-C'est rien Grimmjow, On arrive bientôt?

-C'est là.

-Wow,ca à l'air énorme. Dit Ichigo les yeux exorbités par la grosseur de la bâtisse.

-C'est juste un 4 1/2. Vien,on rentre.

Ils débarquèrent de l'auto rapidement. Sans attendre,Ichigo demanda au bleuté:

-T'as un coloc'?

-Non. J'aime pas la colocation.

Quand Grimmjow ferma la porte de l'appartement après leur entrée,il demanda à son roux :

-T'as faim?

-Oui,trop faim,j'ai pas mangé depuis ce midi,et il est 17h30.

-Tu veux quoi?

-J'te laisse choisir,mais je t'avertis,je veux pas de crabe (moi-même j'en ai une peur bleue xD).

-Ok,j'ai pas envie de faire quelque chose de gros,des sandwichs,sa te va?

-Oui,go,emmène la bouffe !

Ichigo se jeta sur les sandwichs rapidement préparés et se régalla.

-Trop bon !

-Tu trouves?

-Oui,avoue,ton travail c'est cook dans un restaurant.

-Non,serveur... dans un bar..

-Ah bon? C'est intéressant?

-Assez.

Quand ils eu fini de manger,Grimmjow proposa de regarder des film,les tout nouveau film -d'horreur- qui venaient de sortir. Ichigo accepta sa proposition.

0o0o0o0o

-Ichi?

-Sa fais même pas peur tes films.

-Ah ouin,c'est pour ca que t'as gardé ta tête contre moi tout le long?

-Non,pour le confort.

Maintenant 23h54,Ichigo voulait dormir,dans les bras de Grimmjow,collé contre lui.

-Grimm',viens,j'suis fatigué.

-Tu veux dormir?

-Oui,Grimm'...

Sa voix sonnait trop bien aux oreilles de Grimmjow,il savait que Ichigo voulait de sa compagnie pour cette nuit,sinon,pourquoi il serait venu?

-Okay,on va se coucher,vien. T'en fais pas,j'vais pas te manger... Pas au complet.

-Pas grave. Ichigo avait déjà retiré ses vêtement,il ne lui restait que son slip,hors de question de l'enlever.

Il commenca à retire le t-shirt de Grimmjow suivi de ses jeans puis le poussa sur son lit king-size. Se glissant sous la couverture,il vint se coller contre son amant pour chercher la chaleur. Grimmjow était déjà rouge à ce moment. Ichigo bougeait contre lui pour être à l'aise puis s'endormit,sous les yeux de Grimmjow,passant ses doigts dans les cheveux orange lentement.

"Demain,c'est samedi,pas de cours,mais il y a le match"


	5. Sous la douche

Romance/Hurt

M,Lemon,mais pas maintenant (peut-être au chapitre 6 ou 7..)

Grimmjow Jaggerjack,le quarterback de l'équipe du lycée,le plus populaire et le plus sexy,rencontre Ichigo Kurosaki,un

lycéen mignon et spécial que personne ne connaît qui possède une double personnalitée..Ichigo l'intéresse,et il est prêt a

tout pour l'avoir,mais Ichigo s'en moque. Combien de temps Ichigo résistera-t-il à Grimmjow?

J'avoue le résumé n'est pas fameux.

Maintenant j'arrete de repousser la date pour le lemon,sachez juste que ce sera le premier lemon que j'écrirai alors s'il vous plait soyez indulgents...

C'est pour bientôt,au chapitre 6 ou 7

C'est décidé,ce sera un GrimmIchi dans le lit avec Grimmjow pour seme.

Notez que quand j'ai écris sa,je mangais beaucoup de bonbons xD .

2e note,je connais rien au foot' ok? Sa fais longtemps que j'ai renoncé a comprendre

Ichigo se réveilla paisiblement,son corps couvert de sueur et brûlant alla se réfugier un peu plus contre le ventre de Grimmjow qui dormait encore. Quand Ichigo s'installa,il sentit une "légère" bosse entre ses jambes. Ne voulant pas réveiller Grimmjow,il riait silencieusement.

-J'le crois pas,l'érection pré matinale (xD) !... ! Elle est grosse !#$%?&* ! Mais pas plus grosse que la mienne ..

Ichigo avait parlé trop fort,Grimmjow bougeait pour se déloger et s'étira les bras en retombant sur le lit "géant".

-I... Ichi? Bien dormi?

-ou.. Oui,trop bien.. Ichigo était rouge pivoine mais la couleur prit de l'empleur quand Grimmjow le tira à lui pour le coller à sa peau,comme pour montrer son droit à lui seul de pouvoir l'avoir contre lui.

Ensuite,Grimmjow l'attira complètement dans ses bras,contre sa peau juste assez bronzée.

-Ichi,tu veux savoir quelque chose d'étrange? Dit-il après avoir passé sa langue dans le cou du roux. Tu as le gout du caramel... C'est trop boooOoon... T'es une sucrerie (xD),MA sucrerie personnelle...

-Oui Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr*-immjow (*sa veut dire je t'aime en langage de la panthère xD) . Ta Sucrerie à toi...

-Tu sais que j'ai un match de foot aujourd'hui?

-Oui je sais,je te jure que j'y serai... C'est à quelle heure?

-À 18 heures jusqu'a environ 21 heures,si tu veux,on revient ici après?..

-Moi je veux,mais c'est moi qui choisi le film ce soir.

-Okay... Dit le bleuté avant de se retourner pour se rendormir.

-Hey,tu vas pas te rendormir?

-Oui.. il est juste 5 heures du matin..

-T'as pas oublié quelque chose? Dit Ichigo espérant avoir une place confortable.

-Oh,oui,j'ai oublier de te faire une place,c'est sa?

-Exact,Grimm'.. Bouge pas,j'vien la prendre..

-Dépèche,j'ai faaaaaaAaaaaimmmmm, ma sucrerie... Gémit Grimmjow sur le ton le plus suppliant du monde.

Ichigo arrivait à sa place tant espérée et remarqua que Grimmjow faisait un son entre le ronronnement et un grognement,comme pour signifier son contentement. Après s'être installé,il commença déjà à somnoler. Grimmjow fit de même après quelques minutes.

0o0o0o0o

-Rêve de Grimmjow-

Quand Grimmjow entra dans le cinéma,il vit sa sucrerie qui l'attendait au beau milieu de la salle,avec un sac de pop-corn. Au moment ou Grimmjow prit place,Ichigo plaça son sac sur le banc au côté et se jeta sur Grimmjow comme un félin.

-Ichigo,qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Grimmjow sentant le corps d'Ichigo sur lui.

-Grimm',j'ai envie de toi,maintenant...

-Mais t'as pas peur qu'on nous vois?

-Non,c'est vide pour l'instant,s'il te plais,Grimmjow...

Comme la dernière fois,son (nouveau) réveil matin sonna,le réveilla juste avant le moment qu'il espérait. Ichigo,lui,dormait encore,collé sur le torse brûlant de SON Grimmjow,comme il le fit remarquer en plaçant ses bras autour de la taille.

9 heures.

Ichigo,en baillant,se réveilla. Il se leva ensuite et demanda à Grimmjow ou est la salle de bain.

-Ichi,c'est la porte a gauche de la chambre,en sortant.

-Merci. J'vais prendre une douche.

-Okay,Grimmjow était rouge tomate en s'imaginant Ichigo sous la douche.

Ichigo se retourna après avoir mis le pied en dehors de la chambre et avec un grand sourire moqueur dit:

-Tu vien avec moi,Grimm'...?

-Se.. Sérieux,je peux?

-Non,tu peux pas,je t'invite pour rien. Bin oui tu peux ,c'est moi qui te le demande voyons. Tu pense que je te le demanderais pour t'énerver?

-Non,j'vien,attend-moi.. Dit le bleuté avec une voix douce et incroyablement... SEXY!

"Oh putain,j'en revient pas,j'vais le voir NU! Peut-être que je pourrai le prendre?" Pensa Grimmjow en marchant derrière Ichigo en regardant ses fesses (xD)

"Ouais,quelqu'un pour me frotter le dos,en plus,j'vais savoir si il en a une vraiment grosse. (xD)" Pensa Ichigo en commença à retirer son boxer à la manière d'un stripteaseur.

Grimmjow lui aussi se déshabilla et ils entrèrent dans la douche énorme pouvant contenir facilement 5 personnes. Ichigo activa le jet d'eau semi chaud semi tiède et se jeta sur le gel douche puis se dirigea vers Grimmjow.

-Grimm',tu veux que j'te lave? Dit-il d'une façon enjoué,puis il laissa un rire amusé franchir ses lèvres.

-Oui,j'veux,trop!

-Ok,Grimm',tu peux te tourner?

Grimmjow s'exécuta,se prêtant au jeu extra intéressant d'Ichi.

-Wow,ton dos a aucun bouton,et il est trop... Ahhhhh...

-Je sais.. Chuchota Grimmjow,assez fort pour qu'Ichigo l'entende.

Ichigo avait déjà lavé les jambes,les bras et le dos de Grimmjow. Puis il lança,excité:

-T'as un beau cul,je peux toucher?

-Gène toi surtout pas.

Ichigo commenca à carresser cette partie de l'anatomie parfaitement développée de Grimmjow qui aimait les caresses de l'orangé.

-Trop bon...

-Grimmjow,tournes toi s'te plais..

Ce qu'il fit en regardant Ichigo lécher son torse.

-Sa aussi c'est bon..

Ichigo s'arrêta et finit de laver Grimmjow mais évita un endroit du corps de SON bleuté.

-T'as aimé ça?

-Oui,Ichi.

-Tu peux faire pareil sur moi?

Grimmjow ne le croyait pas,Ichigo lui donnait la permission de parcourir son corps.

-Comment te refuser sa?..

Il commença à caresser de ses mains pleines de gel douche le torse d'Ichigo puis nettoya ses cheveux ainsi que ceux de l'orangé.

-T'avais oublié les cheveux,Ichi...

-Oh,c'est vrai..

Grimmjow avait fini de nettoyer le dos d'Ichigo puis commença a caresser la zone ou son Ichi était passé et lui avait fait tant de bien.

-Oh.. Ahhhhh... C'est booooooon... Se contenta de gémir doucement Ichigo.

Ils finirent de se rincer et de s'essuyer en vitesse et retournèrent dans la chambre de Grimmjow.

-Grimmjow,t'aurais des vêtements à me prêter?

-Minute,mon beau,je cherche..

Et Grimmjow trouva en moins de deux.

-Tien,tu seras trop sexy avec sa..

-C'est pile à ma taille!

-T'as de la chance. J't'invites à manger,sa te dit?

-Oui,après on pourrais aller au centre commercial?

-c'est moi qui conduit,vient,on y va.

-J'arrive,beau cul...

Détail,vous n'avez pas encore vu la deuxième personnalité d'Ichigo. xD

Mais c'est pas loin.


	6. Pile ou face décisif

Romance/Hurt

M,Lemon,mais pas maintenant (peut-être au chapitre 6 ou 7..)

Grimmjow Jaggerjack,le quarter back de l'équipe du lycée,le plus populaire et le plus sexy,rencontre Ichigo Kurosaki,un

lycéen mignon et spécial que personne ne connaît qui possède une double personnalité.. Ichigo l'intéresse,et il est prêt a

tout pour l'avoir,mais Ichigo s'en moque. Combien de temps Ichigo résistera-t-il à Grimmjow?

J'avoue le résumé n'est pas fameux.

Maintenant j'arrête de repousser la date pour le lemon,sachez juste que ce sera le premier lemon que j'écrirai alors s'il vous plait soyez indulgents...

C'est pour bientôt,au chapitre 7

C'est décidé,ce sera un GrimmIchi dans le lit avec Grimmjow pour seme.

Note,je connais rien au foot' ok? Sa fais longtemps que j'ai renoncé a comprendre. -_-'

Vers 10h30,Grimmjow avait en mains un petit déjeuner géant pour deux qu'il placa dans sa voiture sur le banc arrière.

-Suffit plus que de trouver un bon endroit ou manger..

-T'as au moins deux semaines de bouffe de plusieurs restaurants différents! Tu mangeras pas tout?

-Bin oui,faut que je mange pour ma partie de foot',sinon je serai pas en état Ichi.

-T'as plus de chances d'être en état d'indigestion avec toute cette bouffe.

-Voyons,tu vas en manger aussi,donc on a juste assez de bouffe pour deux.

-T'insinues que je mange comme un cochon!

-Pas grave,avec moi tu vas tellement dépenser de l'énergie que tu gagneras pas un seul kilo. Dit le bleuté avec son ô combien magnifique sourire sadique.

Grimmjow était de nouveau installé dans sa voiture et démarra.

-Que veux-tu dire par dépenser mon énergie? Ichigo demanda avant de deviner. Grimmjow espèce de gros perve-

Un carambolage monstre arrivait devant eux. Grimmjow avait freiné juste a temps. Toutes les voitures s'était foncées dedans comme des autos tamponneuses.

-Oh !#$%$%?&*. Ichi, t'es correct ?

Ichigo, la tête entre les mains, sanglotait et tremblait. Il se remémorait la mort de sa mère,c'était dans les mêmes circonstances. Il ne sentait même pas Grimmjow le secouer comme un prunier.

-Ichi!

-Grimm', on part d'ici, s'te plais..

-P'quoi tu pleures?

Ichigo se mit à raconter la journée pendant qu'ils partaient ...

*Flash-back*

-Masaki,tu pourrais aller acheter du riz,il m'en faut pour compléter le repas? Isshin demanda.

-Ok,j'y vais tout de suite. Je reviens dans pas longtemps.

Le jeune Ichigo de 6 ans se jeta presque en bas des escaliers pour rejoindre sa mère.

-Je veux venir aussi! Je veux y aller.

-D'accord mais sois tranquille et attache ta ceinture.

Ils partirent de la maison. Deux minutes après le départ l'accident se produit. Masaki se détacha et se jeta devant son fils avant que ce dernier ne soit frappé par le pare choc de l'autre véhicule.

-Désolée pour ce que tu devras vivre Ichi.. Mais ne pleure pas pour moi...

Elle fermait les yeux pendant que les ambulanciers la soulevait et l'emmenait a l'hôpital.

*Fin du flash-back*

Grimmjow remarqua une table a pique-nique près d'un arbre dans un parc éloigné ou il n'y avait personne.

-Ichigo,on sera tranquille ici,on descend? Arrête de pleurer,sa me rend triste.

Ichigo avait chaud.. Grimmjow le prenait dans ses bras.

-Tu m'avait pas dit que tu n'avait pas à être triste pour ta mère?

-C'est vrai.. Vien,on descend. Attend,tu me portes?

Ichigo souriait de nouveau.

-Okay,bébé mais tu attrape le repas.

Ichigo se faisait porter jusqu'a la table de pique-nique avec les sacs de bouffe.

-Hey,sa fait combien de temps que tu joues au foot'?

-À peu près trois ans.

-T'aimes toujours autant sa? Demanda Ichigo en sortant le repas des sacs.

-Oui,j'ai toujours aimé sa mais j'y jouait pas parce qu'avant je faisait de la lutte.

-Hmm hmm,fit Ichigo en hochant la tête.

Grimmjow regardait SON Ichi à côté de lui de haut en bas et vint lui chuchoter à l'oreille:

-Tu sais que t'es vraiment baisable habillé comme sa? :3

"C'est directe sa!"Ichigo s'imaginait très facilement la scène. Sa y est,Ichigo était rouge pivoine et totalement excité. Une idée lui trottait dans la tête:

-Grimmjow,tu veux jouer a un jeu?

-C'est quoi ton jeu?

-Pile ou face,mais ce sera très spécial. ^^

-Ok,j'ai quoi si je gagne?

-Je te laisserai me prendre cette nuit après la partie de football.

-Wow,et si je perd?

-C'est moi qui va te prendre.

-J'accepte.

-Sors ta pièce.

Grimmjow lui tendit une pièce de 25 sous.

-Pile ou face Grimmjow?

-Face.

La pièce atterrit dans la main d'Ichigo.

-C'est quoi?

-...Face...

-WOUHOU! S'écriait Grimmjow. J'ai gagné!

"En fait t'as perdu,j'ai dit face mais c'est pile. Mais être uke sa me dérange pas."

-Mais t'as pas d'ITS j'espère?

-J'revien.

-Ok n'amour.

Le bleuté revint avec un document en main.

-Sa fait une semaine,mon test est négatif,j'ai rien. ^^

-T'as de la chance,moi non plus j'ai rien regarde.^^

Ichigo sortit de son portefeuille son papier à lui.

-Sa fait une semaine et demi.

"J'aurai droit de prendre Ichi à soir".

-Mais Grimmjow,j'ai une question à te poser.

-C'est quoi?

-C'est un peu indiscret de demander mais, « elle » (on se doute tous de quoi il parle xD) mesure combien?

-Sérieusement,8 pouces**.

-O_O!

-Je sais,sa fait toujours sa. Bon,changement de sujet,ok ? On devrais peut-être y aller,au centre commercial,tu penses pas ?

-Oui,je pense qu'on devrait.

Après avoir jeté les sacs vides,ils partirent vers le centre commercial.

!#$%$%?& * (j'utilise ces symboles pour éviter les « blasphèmes »,ah,le petit moi qui tente étrangement de renier sa nature blasphématoire xD )

20-22 cm environ**

* * *

Si vous laissez des reviews,s'il vous plait,dites moi si il y a des chose que je pourrais refaire ou ajouter,exemple donner plus de description (sachez que je vais réécrire mes chapitres en fonction de vos idées puisque je pense que je peux faire mieux côté description et plein de trucs comme ça)... et puis donnez moi des idées si vous voulez(genre si vous voulez plus de personnages dans ma fic comme Ulquiorra qui revien ou plus d'action),pour m'aider à avancer ma fic plus vite.

À savoir: désolé pour le temps que j'ai pris pour poster ce chapitre là , et aussi désolé pour le dernier morceau de discussion de ce chapitre xD. Même si je l'ai modifié.

Merci à ceux qui auront lu ceci et qui auront laissé un commentaire constructif.. ou non,sa fais toujours plaisir des com's :D !


	7. La partie,la vérité et le film

Bon,c'est maintenant le moment ou ma fiction va déraper et deviendra complètement sérieuse( bin non c'est pas vrai,mais je veux dire,l'histoire avancera mieux qu'avant).

En tout cas,j'essayerai de la faire avancer convenablement,notez que c'est ma première fiction et que ce chapitre est un ''déchargement d'idées'',c'est-à-dire que ce chapitre risque de ne peut-être pas vous plaire et que je vais probablement le changer si vous le trouvez un peu trop… Étrange,disons.

WARNING! Lemon dans le chapitre,ENFIN vous devez vous dire,mais pour moi c'est la peur totale, pitié l'indulgence est de mise.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-!#$%?&,C'est géant comme centre,sa se peut pas ! Dit Ichi, enfin cria alors que tout le monde le fixait soit pour le dévisager, soit pour le reluquer avec envie.

-C'est l'un des plus gros centres du monde,tu le savais pas?

-Merci de me le dire maintenant et pas avant! Dit Ichigo avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Après 4 longues heures de magasinage intensif,Ichigo arriva a une boutique de crème glacée avec Grimmjow les yeux géants.

-Comment t'as pu payer tout sa?

-Je suis comme un fils a papa,si on veut,j'ai une carte de crédit . Mon père est médecin alors sa offre certains privilèges.

-Je savais pas sa moi,c'est maintenant que tu le dit? Grimmjow dit en prenant sa crème glacée au chocolat.

-C'est quitte/quitte maintenant,un pop sicle a la cerise,s'il vous plait.

Ichigo dégustait maintenant son pop sicle aux yeux de tous les garçons présents qui le regardaient avec des yeux de violeurs pédophiles sans se gêner, même Grimmjow.

''comment me retenir jusqu'à ce soir,je vais craquer si il s'arrête pas''

Heureusement pour Grimmjow,Ichigo avait fini de manger son pop sicle et détournait maintenant les invitations obscènes des garçons présents autour du couple.

-Grimmjow,tu te souviens qu'on avait dis qu'on louerais des films ce matin,en plus de faire,hum.. quelque chose?

-Oui,je m'en souviens,pourquoi tu demande sa?

-Il faudrait peut-être aller les chercher,si on veut les visionner,t'en pense quoi?

-Dépêches,sa ferme dans a peu près 30 minutes,merci de me l'avoir rappelé.

Ils partirent avec empressement vers le club vidéo.

Ichigo,arrivé à la caisse avec 1 film d'action,1 film d'horreur,2 films d'amour(pour rire de la gueule de Grimmjow qui s'avère être un grand sensible malgré sa façon de le cacher) et (à l'insu de Grimmjow,évidement xD) un film pas très catholique.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Arrivés à l'appartement de Grimmjow , Ichigo se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se changer en laissant donc le temps à Grimmjow de se préparer puisqu'il était 16h30 et qu'il devait être sur le terrain une heure à l'avance pour s'échauffer. Ichigo qui se demandait quoi mettre se posait plusieurs questions. « Pourquoi de tout les gens que j'ai rencontré,Grimmjow est le seul à m'intéresser,moi qui n'ai jamais aimé personne? J'ai tout pour rendre quelqu'un heureux et pour faire ma vie; un père qui m'adore,deux sœurs exemplaires,un corps à faire rêver,un charisme incroyable,je suis mieux que n'importe quel filles,je ne suis pas ''coincé'' ,j'ai une incroyable intelligence et un amoureux parfait,mais pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ma vie est remplie de faussetés? Est-ce que je mérite vraiment Grimmjow? Est-ce que notre histoire va trop vite? Est-ce que j'ai peur de ma première fois puisque j'ai une personnalité changeante(et voila le moment le plus stupide jusqu'à maintenant dans mon histoire,le hollow d'ichigo est présent mentalement dans l'histoire,ce qui transforme Ichigo en personne violente,excentrique,en personne vantarde et en bête de sexe si il en fait appel. -En effet,dans un sens,quand j'avais dit qu'on avait pas vu sa deuxième personnalité,j'ai un peu menti xD. Désolé ^_^ -)? AH, pas grave,je lui dirai plus tard,j'espère qu'il le prendra pas trop mal.

Ichigo avait décidé d'enfiler un Tee-shirt blanc en résille qui laissa donc une agréable vision sur son torse musclé et bronzé. Il mit aussi un jean noir ¾ serré pour mettre en valeur vous savez quelle partie de son corps. En plus,il enfila ses nouveaux souliers noirs et blancs et se regarda dans le miroir géant de la salle de bain. Il n'était pas juste sexy,il était Baisable!

En sortant de la salle de bain,Grimmjow le fixait avec le rose aux joues. Ce dernier n'osait pas parler ni cligner des yeux,de peur qu'Ichigo ne soit qu'une illusion,une magnifique illusion plus que bandante.

-Grimmjow,tu me gènes,arrêtes de me regarder comme sa, on y va maintenant.

-Oui…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ichigo était sur le banc avec une assiette géante de nachos avec du fromage fort et attendait impatiemment que la partie commence.

L'équipe menée par Grimmjow,les Blue Panthers, arrivèrent sur le terrain. (Voila la preuve de mon inculture face au football xD ,je vais faire sa vite parce que je hais ce sport que j'ai renoncé a comprendre) Après une série d'incroyables placages et de tout aussi incroyables touchés (touch-downs) qui avait duré un bon 3 heures et demi,la partie était finie et Grimmjow,avec un air triomphant puisqu'il avait encore une fois raflé la victoire à l'équipe adverse,sortit du vestiaire et alla chercher SON Ichi qui se tenait devant la voiture de son futur ''premier'' et espérant-il ''dernier'',ils se dirigeaient à l'appartement,silencieux sur le chemin,sûrement à cause de l'appréhension de la première fois .

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Grimmjow versait des larmes et Ichigo riait a en mourir ;Grimmjow s'était placé sur son épaule pendant le film d'horreur,les yeux fermés par la peur,et maintenant il pleurait silencieusement sur un film d'amour.

-Grimmjow,fais pas la chochotte veux-tu? Il reste encore un film.

-Non,c'était le dernier,il y en avais juste 4.

-Pas vraiment,tu avais le dos tourné et j'en ai profité pour louer quelque chose qui va sûrement te plaire. Dit Ichigo avec un grand rire.

-C'est quoi? Demanda Grimmjow,sa curiosité commencent à se faire voir.

-C'est… Ichigo s'approcha de l'oreille de Gimmjow et chuchota le reste; un film porno.

Ichigo allait rire,c'était certain,juste à voir la figure de Grimmjow à l'instant ou il avait prononcé ces mots. Pendant le film qui installa l'ambiance,Grimmjow semblait excité,amusé,enjoué et étonné,tout sa à la fois. Ichigo en riait comme si ce n'était pas possible et demanda à l'oreille de Grimmjow :

-T'es prêt?

-Oui,t'en fais pas,on ira doucement.

-D'accord.

Grimmjow porta Ichigo jusqu'à la chambre dans ses bras et le déposa sur le lit,l'embrassant doucement .

WARNING ,Lemon imminent débutant maintenant, si tu ne veux pas,tu ne lis pas!

Grimmjow léchait et embrassait délicatement la peau brûlante sous lui dans un bruit de succion mouillé. Enlevant maintenant le Tee-shirt du roux ,Grimmjow commençait sa descente sur le torse bronzé et goûtant le caramel de son amant . Ichigo avait chaud,alors il laissa tout aller(notez que le hollow n'a pas de conscience il ne fait qu'activer les effets si dessus au comportement d'Ichigo).

-Grimmy,laisse-toi faire,sa va aller. Dit-il entre deux gémissements.

-Woah,Ichi,on dirait que tu as gagné de l'assurance.

Il embrassa Grimmjow violement sans le blesser et dit;

-Laisse toi aller maintenant n'amour.

Il fit pivoter son corps et celui de Grimmjow de sorte qu'il se retrouve sur le dessus et retira le chandail humide de sueur de Grimmjow. Il reproduit les mêmes ''tortures'' que son amant lui avait infligé. Il sentait le membre de Grimmjow se dresser sous les vêtements et se mit au niveau de la fermeture éclair de Grimmjow qui gémissait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il sortit alors le membre géant des jean en les retirant et se mit à faire des va et viens avec sa main,ce qui surpris le bleuté qui avait pensé que le roux était plus prude que sa,mais après tout,il l'avait bien invité a prendre une douche ensemble. Ichigo mit alors sa langue sur le bout du sexe de Grimmjow et commença à sucer le membre,arrachant des bruits d'extase à Grimmjow .

'Personne ne peut le faire aussi vite,aussi longtemps et avec autant de pression,et cette putain le langue!*' Pensa Grimmjow en gémissant,presque en criant.

Il retira le jean d'Ichigo et emmenant l'entrejambe du rouquin jusqu'à sa tête,se prit en bouche le membre brûlant et commença alors lui aussi à sucer son amant. Au bout de plusieurs minutes,on put entendre Ichigo s'écrier en gémissant;

-aAah….Grimmjow,stop… j'vais…

Grimmjow sentait le liquide gluant s'infiltrer dans sa bouche,sa avait un goût sucré,salé et amer en même temps,s'était étonnement bon. Il avala le liquide d'un coup et s'arrêta de sucer en même temps que son amoureux. Il reprit alors le dessus sur le roux qui haletait et se plaça de façon à pouvoir pénétrer son amant avec facilité;Ichigo le dos au lit,les bras au cou de Grimmjow ,les jambes accrochées au dos du bleuté et les bras de Grimmjow de chaque côté de la tête du roux. Avec un bref signe affirmatif donné par Ichigo,Grimmjow entra lentement dans l'intimité encore inexplorée d'Ichigo. Il commença avec de longs et lents va et viens.

-Putain,t'es serré Ichi..

-Dépêches Grimm,plus vite…

Grimmjow accéléra un peu mais se retint de défoncer son amant et de l'enfoncer dans le lit douillet. Ichigo lança alors une litanie de mots obscènes et suppliait son amant d'aller plus fort. Le bleuté ne tenait plus, il se mit à faire des va et viens plus puissants et plus rapides les uns que les autres. Ichigo hurlait,criait et gémissait de plaisir et sentit Grimmjow toucher sa prostate. Le cri que le roux poussa ne pouvait tromper personne;Grimmjow était entrain de frapper sa prostate à pleine puissance**. Ichigo sentit Grimmjow s'arrêter et un liquide chaud couler en lui. C'était terminé,il l'avait fait avec Grimmjow qui s'écroula à côté de lui comme une masse et les recouvrit d'une douce couverture.

-Bonne nuit, Ichi.

-Bonne nuit, Grimmy. Je t'aime.

WARNING OVER, c'est fini, mon premier lemon, wow

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

*tiré d'une fiction de Shini-sama

*tiré aussi de la même fiction de Shini-sama

Désolé ,je sais j'ai plagié,m'en rendant compte seulement après avoir relu D :

Voilà,c'est arrivé,mon premier Lemon à vie ! xD Laissez des com'z pour me faire plaisir :D

Et merci a tous qui continueront de lire malgré le fait que ce soit ma première fiction .


End file.
